Rise Of The Dragon King
by saintAure
Summary: a day, shall arise, when the dark dragon's lies, will be silenced forever and then! Fair Skyrim will be free from foul Alduin's maw, Dragonborn be the savior of men!
1. Prologue: Birth of the chosen one

Prologue

"NOOO!" yelled a woman as she awoke from her sleep. A nightmare plagued her mind for the past few weeks now. Every time the same one, always awaking in cold sweat despite the cold whether of Skyrim, but that was the curse she bore. She is the seer of the Monks of Samio a mountain temple on a continent distant from Tamriel and north of Akavir. She had many dreams some clear and to the point others shrouded in deep mystery, but this dream was beyond clear and brought terror into her heart. She saw people waging war against a mighty dark dragon. Its wings darken the skies of nirn, fire fell from the skies destroying many a city. Men and women both mer and man fought to vanquish the dragon but all fell before the power of its voice. As she began to remember the dream streams of tears fell from her eyes as she heard the voices of the fallen. It wasn't a voice of pain and suffering, no. It was the sound of hope as the dragon continued to burn away their lives.' Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,

Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!

Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,

Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!

The louder they song the more angrier the dragon became until the darkness he casts over shadowed the world. The grief she felt in her chest was great, even unto death but then." Dovahkiin…Dovahkiin…naal ok zin los..vahriin…" she began to whisper into the wind." Wah dein yoku mahfaeraak abst vaal…" she lightly began to sing as to not wake her sleeping companions around her." Ahrik fin norol zaa; graan fod nus thon zondro zaan…Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal.." she finished then she she suddenly felt the wind pick up outside her tent. She timidly got up from the wrapping of the blankets exited the warm sanctuary, for reasons unknown to even her. The wind picked up again, but it had an echo to it. It's the same song from her dream, the same song she just finished singing. 'have the Thalmor found us?' she worried in her mind sense the Thalmore have been trying to wipe them out sense the monks introduce themselves to Tamreal. She felt herself drawn to the music as it called out to her from the forests. She seemed to fall into a trance as she stumbled blindly into the forest searching for the source of the songs, but suddenly she fell into a hole near the center of the forest. She was covered in snow all the only light she could see was the light of the moon from the hole in which she fell in. then she saw it. A giant statue of a man in armor or atleast only its top half. Its lower half seemed buried in ice and snow. It came much to a shock to her that the eyes of the statue began to glow bright, then out of nothingness a bright light shined illuminating the dark revealing a bright figure who pointed at her." Be at peace Freya child of mankind for you have found favor in my sight." The bright figure said."

"Who are you?" Freya asked timidly shrinking at such a sight." I am Amon…elder God of the worlds before Nirn, and I have found you favorable in my sight." The figure then moved from the light revealing the same man the statue depicts. Her mind seemed to calm though her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest." What have I done to earn such an honor."

"I have heard your prayers this night after the dream of the end plagued your mind. It is true..Alduin's return is nigh…" with that said she lowered her eyes in sorrow, the end of the world was upon them." Take heart.." he said as he lifted her head gently." For I shall give you a bless child…and you shall call him Aramis. He will live, he will love, he will hate, and he shall be a paragon among men and manifestation of victory." As he said this he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips, she then found herself just outside of camp in wonder in what just happen. She walked back to he tent shaken to her legs as laid back down on the fur blankets. She then gently passed her hand on her abdomen and began to hum the song of the Dovahkiin.

(9 months later in Atherius)

In a bright room filled with many thrones one stood out amongst the others a great white throne with a giant statue sitting behind it. Several beings suddenly appeared to there thrones in a bright light." What is the meaning of this Talos!" said the one who sat on the great white throne." Why have you summoned us?" He continued to the man in the throne just across from his own." I was summoned just like yourself Akatosh." Talos replied stroking the hair on his chin in thought." If not you then who? Arkay?" Akatosh asked as he stood from his throne to look upon the rest of the 9 before him." It was not I." Arkay replied as Julianos stood up as well." I don't believe it was any of us that summoned this meeting my lord Akatosh."

"It was I…" said a voice before a bright light appeared in the center of the room. In both shock and awe all the aadra in the room feel from their thrones and bowed their heads all except Arkay and Talos who looked confused." Bow you fools! You stand before our elders! The children of Anu and Nirn!" Debella said from across the room, which at first caused a look of indifference on both their faces before they bowed reluctantly." Ah Talos God of war and hero's we meet at last and you Arkay keeper of souls keeper of life and death." Amon said as he stepped from the light." Brother Amon…I thought you and the twelve were in your eternal slumber. It is good to see you." Akatosh said rises up and shakes Amons hand." Akatosh, my brother it is good to see you though only if it's a short while.." Amon said turned to a crystal globe model of Nirn floating just above them." Why have you summoned us brother?" Akatosh said as the rest of the 9 stood to their feet." The time has come Akatosh…" suddenly the look of dread crossed Akatosh face." No not this again." He gritted his teeth in anger turning to his throne." Akatosh…" Amon said sternly." Don't you start! I will not kill my own son!" Akatosh spat with venom as the room grew silent over the tension." Alduin has brought this on himself, if he is not stopped all that our father Anu and our mother Nirn-"

"Your Mother!" Akatosh interrupted." Do you know what its like Amon? Hmm?" Akatosh began." DO you know what is like being born of conflict between two brothers. Then having my closest friends die to save what was left of that conflict. For beings that are at constant war with one another wishing to wipeout the others race? Then suddenly you come and tell me I should kill my first born son for them?! You have a lot of nerve Amon." Akatosh said looking Amon straight in the eyes." If you do not Alduin will destroy all Nirn, your friends would have died for nothing and he wont stop there no…He will go to oblivion and devour the souls of the Deadra then he will come here and destroy all of you for your aid in his banishment." Amon words sunk in as the divines began to chatter amongst themselves. Talos was the first to speak out." Akatosh I cannot sit and watch Alduin destroy all of creation. Anu would not want this. His father the ALL MAKER would not stand for it!"

"Do you pretend to know the mind of the All MAKER Talos?!" Akatosh contested as they both now stood toe to toe ready for a fight." Enough!" Amons voice shook the room." Akatosh when you came into being we charged you in not only the ruling of the 9 divines in the protection of the realm of mundus and plain of Nirn…" Amon walked pointed an area on the model of Nirn." There now a child shall be born with the blessing of the stars. My only son." Akatosh then looked at him in shock." You would put your son in such danger?"

"I must do what know is to be right. Though I do not do so lightly. I understand why you are hesitant to raise your hand in this matter brother. But for the good of Nirn we must do what is necessary…that is our charge. Our DUTY." Amon said placing his hand over the spot as his hand glowed bright over the area of Nirn." I Amon Elder God of the twelve realms. God of Righteousness', and victory do bless this child before Anu and the ALL MAKER." The rest stared on as Talos placed his hand over Amons as his hand began to glow as well." I Talos, God of war and hero's do bless this child before Anu and the ALL MAKER." Arkay fallowed then Stendarr, fallowed by Julianos, Debella fallowed hesitantly behind Zenithar." Why must I? Why should I? For them?" Akatosh tighten his fist in anger until Mara placed her hands with the others." Mara…?" He was shocked his own wife Goddess of Compassion assists in the destruction of her son." Our son chooses a path of destruction and cruel rule…the path of Sithis. It is merciful to not only them but to Alduin. For I cannot bare to watch my son continue on as the monster he is." Mara said before her hand began to glow as well. Akatosh slowly walked next to her wrapping his arms around her to comfort her." I understand…" he said placing his hand over hers." I Akatosh chief of the nine divines soul of Anu, do bless this child before Anu and the ALL MAKER…and do greant him my blood…Rise form birth in the image of man but born of Dragon blood. I dub thee…DRAGONBORN!" A light shined unto nirn like never before as the sound of the first cries of a child is heard throughout the room." Amon..my brother how do you know he can stop him? If he fails?" Akatosh began but was met with Amons determination." He wont.."


	2. Chapter 1 and there was darkness

Ok for starters welcome to my new fanfic of the Elder Scrolls Skyrim game by bethesda and before you ask. no im not Bethesda obviously -.-  
any who apologies to those awaiting an update on my other fanfic for the Teen Titans. Ill update on the chapter after this one. for now enjoy the story :D

Chapter 1

Skyrim a land full of history and wonder. Home of the Brave and hard headed Nords, and their Jarls. Cold, both Harsh and rewarding to those who dare brave its lands. Home to the highest of mountains and the deepest of forests. Forests filled with the most mighty and humblest wild life know in nirn. It is in one of these forests that our story begins in the most unexpected way. Deep in a forest near the borders of Cyrodiil a elk treads between the snowy branches were it comes by a small spring. After walking many a mile it carefully inspects the area to make sure it was safe to drink. As it tips its mouth before the water it hears for just a moment a whistle in the wind before a sharp piercing pain in its side. An arrow aimed to kill, but from whom?

The elk turns to see someone hiding behind a bush loading another arrow to the bow. With all its might it dashed away from the spring seeking its escape from death as its hunter gave chase behind it. It could hear the hunters' breath as he ran with all his might to catch up to his prey. As it reach the end of the forest it went into an open plain of snow. It felt the wound taking its toll as its vision blur, then with the final sight of an enormous club speeding towards its head and with that his vision faded to black." HEY!" said the man chasing the elk as he entered the plain to see a giant holding his prey over its shoulder." That's MY plowing ELK!" he said removing his lightly furred masked, and pulling his hood back.; revealing a young scruff face with light black fuzz on his head. He had wearing a leather tunic shirt and pants along with fur boots sense he crossed into Skyrim a few days ago. He also wore a bear fur over coat with a hood for extra warmth in the really cold nights. The Giant looked down upon the young man scratching its head in confusion." PUT…MY…FOOD…DOWN." The young man said illustrating his demand with hand motions. Unfortunately the giant thought he was insult it and took an aggressive stance swinging its club over its head to strike." Oh you wanna play! Ok ill play rough!" The young man said mimicking a Cyrodiil accent." Say hello…TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" He loaded and arrow and pulled back on the string only for it to snap rendering the bow useless." Oh…well…Shit…" was his last three words before being smacked several yards in a random direction into the forest. Another man was cheering and he road fast into the forest on a black horse ." You've done it again Lokir!" he cheering as the horse swifty pass through the trees." Now all I need to do is get to Whiterun, have me a few bottles of meade and to Hammerfell we go! Haha!" He said again as he heard a faint sound around the forest." Whats that noise..?"

'ahhhhh'

"There it is again…blast it! Did the gaurds catch up to me?"

'ahhhhhhH'

"its getting louder!"

"AHHHHHHH" was the last thing he heard before getting tackled to the ground." Dibellla's great flaming ass! Get off me damn you!" Lokir yelled pushing the dazed man off of him." You a guard!? You wont take me to prison!" He said again as he got ontop of the dazed and began to punch him in the face repeatedly." Whoa whats going on here?" said a group of men in yellow and blue armor." Looks like a couple of milk drinkers to me." Said one of them as they surrounded the two. Lokir got up and held his hands up in surrender as the other man got to his knees groaning in pain." Ohhh my head…" He said as he looked up at a man dressed in black and grey robes with chain mail lined underneath the cloth." Your head is the least of your problems milk drinker." He said dismounting his horse grabbing him by the fur of his coat." I'll ask you only once lad… who are you!?" He demanded." Shhhh!" he said bringing his finger to his lips his other hand to rub the bridge of his nose causing the man to stare flabbergasted." Not so loud…I was just hunting for my next meal then all of a sudden I wake here with this asshole yelling and throwing his fists at me." He said pointing to Lokir." A thief then?" One man said as they all stared at Lokir who was now genuinely concerned." IN THE NAME OF THE EMPEROR SURRENDER YOUR ARMS!" said a man who suddenly dashed on scene along with a group of archers aiming at the small group." What the…?" The hunter turned for a moment only to see the horseman's foot in his face before blacking out.

He awoke several moments later to the sound of horses and spinning carriage wheels. As his vision cleared he saw a man with long blond hair braided on one side wearing the blue and yellow armor he saw before on the group that found him. He saw that they were on the road mid-day; then he looked down to see his hands tied tightly with leather straps." Hey you!" The blond man said grabbing the young mans attention." You were trying to cross the boarders weren't you? When you fell into that imperial ambush. Same as us and that thief over there…" The man genstured hostily to the man sitting next to him. He looked to see who he was talking about to see Lokir looking mighty pissed off about being caught." Damn you stormcloaks! Before you came around the Empire was nice and lazy, if it wasn't for you I would taken that stolen horse and be half way to hammerfell by now!" Lokir began before looking at the hunter." You and me got nothing to do with this, its these Stormcloaks these imperials want."

"You stole a horse and brutally assaulted me while I was knocked out by a giant…Bite me." The hunter replied earning a frown from Lokir." We are all brothers and sisters in bounds now THIEF!" The blond man said as the cart driver yelled at them to be silent. The group growled lowly in annoyance at the cart driver, as Lokir turned and looked at the man in the grey robed who happen to have his mouth sealed shut by a rough looking wool cloth." What his deal?" Lokir question thinking maybe they cut this mans tongue out but then notices the lack of blood on the cloth." Watch your tongue!" began the blond man harshly." You speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak the true High King!" He finished pointing a finger at Lokir threatening manner." Ulfric? The Jarl of windhelm? " he looked puzzled at first but then his eyes flew open in fear." You're the leader of the rebellion…" The very thought made him go pale." But if they capture you…oh gods where are they taking us?" He panicked looking at the blond man. It was a good question, the Hunter was thinking the same question as he looked the blond man in the eyes waiting for an answer." I don't know where we are going…but Sovengard awaits…" He said grimly looking down to his boots.' Well that doesn't good..' thought the hunter as he began to take another look at his surroundings. He saw that the horse escort all had bows and arrows and was pretty sure they knew how to use them. One horse on each side of the carts armed to the teeth.' A very slim chance to escape…' he thought as he saw Lokir cursing under his breath." No this cant be happening…" Lokir said almost to the brink of tears. The blond man then sighed deeply as he turned to look at the thief." Hey what village are you from?"

"why do you care?"

"a Nords last thoughts…should be of home." he said earning a soften glance by the thief." Rorikstead…im from Rorikstead…" Lokir replied before turning to the Hunter." What about you?"

"me? Oh im from everywhere and nowhere…though I was born here in Skyrim around the Druadach Mountains." The hunter said leaning back into his seat." What brought you back to Skyrim?" The blond man asked, the hunter then shook his head." It doesn't matter anymore." The rest of the trip was quiet until they reach the gates of a village." General Talius sir! The headsmen is waiting." Said a soldier over the top end as a man on a horse in the front enters first into the gate." Good, lets get this over with." He said as he curved right at the entrance as the carts kept going straight down the stone road." Look at him General Talius the military governor! And the Thalmore are with him!" The blond man spat as the cart passed by the general speaking with high elf's dressed in black." This is Helgen…I used to be sweet on a girl here…I wonder if she is still making the meade with the Juniper barriers mixed in." He said sadly as they pass through the streets where groups of people where ordering their kids back into the house as the imperials and carts pass into the court yard and park by a wall at the end of the street." Why are we stopping?" Lokir asked now shaking in fear." Besides there being a wall?" The hunter said sarcastically as he looked on to see the imperials dismounting their horses." Why do you think? End of the road…" The blond man said as the imperials order them out of the cart." Lets go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." The blond said before getting up and hoping out of the cart while scolding the thief about dying without fear. The Hunter followed and stood next to lokir as a nord solgier pulled out a ledger and a feather pen." When we call your name step out towards the block! ONE AT A TIME!" said the female officer." Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of WIndhelm." Said the nord as he crossed his name off the list." Its been an honor Jarl Ulfric.." The blond man said as Ulfric walked towards the block." Ralof of Riverwood." The blond man then fallowed behind Ulfric." Lokir of Rorikstead."

" NO! Im not a Rebel! You can't do this!" Lokir said in a panic before running as fast he could down the road." STOP!" yelled an officer as she notice some of the group looking on getting ideas in their heads." ARCHERS!" she commanded as Lokir fell dead as soon as six arrows made contact with his back." Anybody else feel like running!?" the officer asked as the group face now faded back into discouragement." That little fool…" The Hunter whispered under his breath as he stared on at Lokir." You there! Step forward…" The nord commanded as the hunter slowly step forward as he said." .you." The nord asked menacingly trying to find his name on the list." Aramis…Aramis skyblade.." The man looked thoroughly through the book then sighed deeply as he closed it shut." You pick a bad time to come back to Skyrim kinsmen."

"Yeah tell me about it." Aramis said scratching the fuzz on his chin." Captain. His name is not on the list." The Nord said in an attempt to sway the captain to set him free." Never mind the list. He goes to the block." The captain said harshly as she walked to the block." Im sorry Kinsman…but atleast you die here in your homeland."

"Yeah that's not comforting." Aramis said as he parked himself in between two Stormcloaks. The General walked up to Ulfric who glared at the general with disdain." Ulfric Stormcloak..some here in Helgen call you a hero." He said almost chckling at the 'hero' part." But a hero doesn't use a power like a voice to murder his king and usurp his throne. " He said as if scolding a child on matters of morality causing ulfric to grunt under the rag of his mouth in an attempt to curse him." You Plunge Skyrim into Chaos! Now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace!" with that said everyone turned their heads into the sky when they heard something in the wind." What was that?" said one of the soldiers." Its was nothing…" The General said stepping aside.

" Give them their last rights…" With the order said the priestess lifted her hands over them in prayer." As we commend your souls to Atherius blessing of the Eight divines upon you-" as soon as she said 'eight' one Stormcloak lost his temper and stepped forward." FOR THE LOVE OF TALOS SHUT UP AND LETS GET THIS OVER WITH." He said stepping up to the block." As you wish…" The priestess said stepping aside in a depressed manner as she clasps her hands together to pray silently. The captain then gave him a swift thrust kick to the back of his legs to bring him to his knees then, she put her foot to his back holding his head down to the block." My ancestors are smiling upon me Imperials. Can you say the same!?" He spat at them as the executioner's axe found its mark ending his life." You Imperial Bastards!" Said one stormcloak before someone from the crowd screamed out." Justice!"

"Death to the Stormcloaks!" Said the Captain in a cheer." As fearless in death as he was in life…" Said Ralof in sorrow over his lost comrade." Next the Nord in the Fur!" Aramis ears perked up as he heard the captain calling his number up.' Alright heres the plan..I lay my head to the block, she puts her foot to my back as the headman swings the axe I quickly buck up knocking her on her ass while snatch the headsmans sword then take cover in the tower from the arrows..then from there cut my binds then run like skooma cat.' He thought as the roar in the sky was heard yet again but a bit louder this time." What is that?" The Nord soldier asked looking around the sky." I said..Next…Prisoner…" The captian said gritting her teeth." Alright lad, to the block. Nice and easy." He said to him eyeing the captain with distaste. He walked thinking his plan through.' If this doesn't work either way im dead..' he though he stepped in to face the block. The Captain was nice enough to just guide him down with her hand instead of kicking him down, yet she still placed her foot on his back holding him down to the block. He sees the headsman hold his axe in the air preparing for the strike. Aramis breaths in preparing to in act his plan that is until he heard the panic." What in Oblivion is that!?" one guard yelled out from across helgen as a Giant black creature with blood red eyes and spiky scales landed on top of a tower. All looked on in fear of the creature before them as it showed its razor sharp teeth and growl.

" Meyye! Tahrodiis aanne! Him hinde pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan!" Thunder sounded in his voice as the sky began to darken as if filled with ash.

" Dra-DRAGON!" a women yelled out before fire began to rain from the Sky." Guards! Form up and protect the people!" The general yelled out orders as the guards now drew their attention to the dragon on the tower. Aramis vision was a blur as the dragons voice some how dazed him before looking to see the heads man along with many others dead on the ground." How am I still alive?" He question sense he was in the same trajectory of that Dragons shout as the headmen was." Hey Kinsmen! Over here!" Aramis turned to see Ralof with his bindings already cut crouching to avoid the falling molten rocks from the sky." Come one! The guards arnt going to give us another chance!" He said before dashing to the opposite tower with Aramis fallowing behind." Shit, Shit, SHIT!" Aramis said as the dragon landed behind recoiling for an attack. Aramis quickly rolled through the door of the tower as Ralof shut it tight before the dragons fire could egulf everyone in the room." Stendarrs mercy what in Oblivion was that?" Aramis said shaken up abit with adrenaline pumping through his veins." Jarl Ulfric could the legends be true?" Ralof asked in fright." Legends don't burned down villages…" Ulfric said as he detached himself from the wall. Suddenly the tower began to shake violently." Tell that to the flying fire breathing lizard." Aramis said getting back to his feet." We Need to get out of here now!" Ulfric said looking up at the stares of the tower." Up through the towers! Lets go!" Ralof ran up the stares with the others fallowing behind him. He stops when he sees one of his comrades trying to clear the rubble off the stares. He goes to help him but the dragon suddenly busted his head through the wall and engulfs their comrade in flames. He then pulls Aramis near the newly made hole in the wall pointing across to a hole in a ruined house." You gotta Jump!" Aramis looks at him like a mad man." Don't worry we'll catch up!"

"That's not what im worried about!" Aramis said until he felt pushed into the hole in the house by Ralof. The dragon rounded about the tower and spouted Ralof." Its Back!" Ralof called back before taking cover. Ulfric pushed through the group to see the dragon." Move!" he said as he pushed one Stormcloak out of the way. As he say the dragon it already had flames building up in its mouth." FUS…RO DA!" Ulfroc said which at first surprise the dragon the force it in the face but it then shook it off like nothing." Oh that just made it mad…" Ulfric said before ducking for cover as the flames entered the tower yet again. The Dragon flew away to seek out more targets as Aramis got up from the burning ruble of the house." Damn that hurts…" Aramis said as he stumbled out of the house to see the Nord soldier from before try to get a crying child to leave his dead fathers side. The Dragon then landed facing both he and child down.

" GODS! Get down!" He yelled as both he and the child took cover along side an old man as Aramis rolled next to them for safety." You take the child to safety! I need to join general Talius for the defense!" he said handing the child to the old man." Gods guide you Hadvar…" He said as he snuck away with the child away from the chaos." Still alive?" Havar asked while looking to see if the coast is clear to run." Barely!" Aramis said fallowing behind him." Stay close if you want to keep it that way." He said as they made a dash past some burning houses. As they were passing by the wall they notice an arching firing at their general direction." Shit hit the wall!" Aramis said pushing hadvar to the wall as the dragon landed on it setting the archer to flames. As the dragon flew off to its path of destruction Hadvar and Aramis made a run through the house to meet up with General Talius who was bravely trying to evacuate as many people as he could from helgen. As he spotted Hadvar he called out for his attention." Hadvar! Into the keep soldger! We're leaving!" The general called order as the dragon landed in between the group knocking everyone side to side with its shout and claws." This way prisoner!" Hadvar said running in the opposite direction. Aramis however was frozen in place perplexed at the dragon. Tow mages came to his side blasting fire bolts at the dragon." Damn why wont it just die!" they yelled as the dragon shout knocked all of them except Aramis who just stumbled abit at the shout. The Dragon fritted its teeth before rushing towards Aramis." Dovahkiin, hin kah fen kos bonaar.." Aramis than ran as the dragon took a few snaps at him before once again taking flight. As he passed under a bridge where Hadvar and Ralof were arguing." We're leaving Hadvar you will not be stopping us."

"Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovengard!" Ralof called to the prisoner to fallow but something compelled Aramis to fallow after Hadvar. As both he and Hadvar enter the building he could now feel the aches and pains of the struggle to escape. This was going to be a long day….


End file.
